True Love's First Bite
by amulet black rose
Summary: Sakura has just unwillingly moved to China thanks to her twin sister spilling there seceret. Meeting Syaoran changes not only her future but the whole family. Will Syaoran find out the seceret before it's too late. I know this summary is a little suckish but try the story...you never know you just might like it.
1. Prologue

Hi guys…..if you were really hoping that I'd write that Never been kissed story, let me know because I have ideas for that one. If you'd like me to write any other story Pm me and let me know. I won't have a schedule because my second quarter is about to start. This is my prologue for a story that I been wanting to write for a long time called "True Love's First Bite" I got the idea after getting into the idea of just supernatural in general and thought it's be fun to write this. If you like this review and let me know that you like this. If not still review and tell me what you want me to change or if you just don't like this. I also need a beta soon if you would like to be my beta pm me. And now I'm finished ranting and I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

...

Sakura glares her sister, "This is your entire fault. Now we have to move…..AGAIN!

Anna holds up here hands," Like I knew this would happen. None of us have that power.

Lita, the eldest sister sighs, "Shut up you two! They might her us! Now we have to get out of here. And this time not just escape to somewhere else in Japan. Amu and I have talked in private and we have agreed that China would be the best place to go….seemingly that we already know Meriden and Amu was accepted into one of Hong Cong's best universities. I will leave tomorrow with all the big furniture and you guys can leave in a few days in our two trucks. When Mia comes home let her know that this was decided, you are all dismissed."

Lita walks out with grace leaving Amu, Anna, and Sakura by themselves.

Amu was the first to leave claiming "college papers" and Sakura and Anna were left alone.

Sakura glares at Anna,"I wish that we weren't twins cuz' then I could kill you and be over with it and not feel any pain."

Sakura walks out feeling some sadness for what she said but mainly freedom for finally being able to say what was on her mind.

_This will be a living nightmare…_

...

So…..what do you guys think? Let me know and if you'd like to see me write other stories I have in mind or you want me to write pm me. I know this is kind of short but it's just a prologue.

REVIEW! Stay tuned for the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys I'm back….wow. I can't believe I was able to write this so fast.

Now I've noticed that I have very few reviews, which makes me sad. More importantly I really need a beta reader soon. I can't write for long without one. Anyway all the chapters and point of views for now will be like a journals entry for all the Kinomoto's. And I know that I made a lot more characters and she has a lot of sisters…..if I get reviews I just might start to make a little portfolio for all of my original characters. I hope to be able to at least three chapters in the next two weeks, but if I can't I'm sorry.

#$%

Anna's POV

Anna sighs. _This will be a long ride…_

Anna takes a right and groans at the fact that she was still waiting for Sakura to say anything.

She rolls her eyes when she's the purple iPod 'Kura had out. _Mia must have taken hers….._

And that brought up another good point why couldn't she have chosen to go with Mia….They get along very well and had the same style for clothing. Anna chuckled thinking about how Lita, her eldest sister hated their clothing…..especially Anna's clothes.

Sakura looks over and pulls off one of the headphones, "What are you laughing about?"

Anna looks at 'Kura surprised. _She must be feeling a little better…or is just very curious. I'm guessing the ladder….._

Anna smiled," I was thinking about how Lita always freaks at Mia and my clothes."

Sakura laughs out loud. A joyous laugh, one that took over her body making it seem a little hard to breath, but, was still looking great.

Sakura nods," So true, but more clear for Mia since Lita and Amu are trying and failing to make her a young woman."

Anna smiles and nods, continuing to look forward for a few good, heck even great reasons. But, the main one was that she was so happy that Blossom was talking to her again…even if she was only trying to keep the atmosphere from being even more awkward.

Sakura's POV

Okay….So I talked to her. So sue me.

Okay so I want to get something straight for my children, who, I hope I never have.

Anna and I are twins but are nothing alike. She's a flirt and carefree while I tend to be more on the serious side and never ever talk to guys willingly.

Anna looks like mom minus the eyes who she got from our aunt that we never knew while I look like my dad but with my mom's eyes.

I look over to Anna and frown and look down at me. She always has had more curves and a better body. Standing next to her everyone goes straight to her.

Anna says it's because I never where anything sexy or even cute.

I look at my clothes. _What's so wrong about my clothes?_

I was wearing a black turtle neck and white capris that were loose and went all the way to the floor because they were my mom's when she was my age, but, she was about a foot taller than me so all her clothes were kind of baggy but I loved them and their bagginess.

I then choose to look at Anna's clothes. She was wearing an Adrianna Papell Beaded One Shoulder Cocktail Dress. It hugged her chest and made her breasts look bigger than ever.

I sigh and put my headphones back in my ears and fall asleep to the lulling voice of P!nk.

#$%

Okay…so this wasn't that long….so sue me. I wanted to get this up before I went to bed. Anyway I still need a beta reader and lots and lots of reviews.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay…so no one likes this story. Well, that just makes me want to cry. Anyway I STILL NEED A BETA READER but I'll continue to write and post until then.

And to say this now I write these when I'm bored, I never have a certain order when I put these of FF and I don't have them written before I put them on. I know they are not long now but that's because I'm trying to get used to writing for a long time. And now time for the first original character…..

Anna Kinomoto: Twin sister to Sakura, but, the complete opposite of her. Has black hair with red highlights and reddish-brown eyes. Has a very flirty personality, and, tends to be bratty, but, loves all her sisters.

! #$%

Mia's POV

_Why is it that I always get put in the car with HER…? _

Sitting in the car with the most conservative girl in the world is very awkward to tell you the truth, especially if you're the exact opposite.

Amu is unlike any girl you ever will meet in your life, always wearing some type of gothic or punk clothes, but, loves to be very lady like…which makes no sense with her choice of style.

She has black hair and her long bangs are a hot pink color. Instead of looking like a woman, she looks like a rock star.

I have always admired her style of clothing but when it comes to personality, she just irritates me. I mean every day no matter what I where she gives me snide comments.

I sometimes believe that the only reason she hasn't kicked me out of their family yet is for the fact of my powers and me being a little unstable…..

Or maybe because I tend to space off and the orphanage wasn't able to keep me alive….

Any way you look at it though she still hates me….

"How are they doing," ask Amu.

I close my eyes and think about 'Kura and Anna. I open them," They're alright but the air over there is very, very, ver-"

"Will you get on with it!" yells Amu.

I chuckle. Amu has the funnies temper I have ever seen…and there are a lot I've met. My best friend is the second funniest ones.

And the first is her older sister.

I still found it very ironic.

What was I talking about?

Ohhhhh, right, Amu was asking about Anna and Sakura, AKA the trouble twins.

I smile," Well 'Kura finally started to talk to her but only because she was curious about why Anna was chuckling. I think it had to deal with you, but, minds are still jumbled when I'm too far away from them."

Amu sighs," I am so lucky that your home room teacher will be able to help with that little problem….."

I just remembered that, "How is it you were able to get a teacher like us? I mean we are very rare. And how do you know she is? How do you-"

Amu sighs," Ask me another question about your school or teachers and I'll sock you."

That shut me up.

I sigh and grab 'Kura's IPod (that I accidentally took instead of mine….) and start a playlist on it that Blossom made knowing that this would happen and fall in a deep slumber…..

Amu's POV

Of course, she fell asleep.

I smile at the slumbering girl next to me and pat her head. She smiles and in her sleep and mumbles something about some type of dessert.

I chuckle and roll my eyes. _Typical Mia…._

I look at the highway and smile, "Only twenty more miles till we get to our new home."

I curse under my breath and honk at the person in front of me," Damn new teenage drivers…"

Sighing, I look over to Mia. Other than a few loud snores, she was still asleep.

Rolling my cat – like yellow eyes, I mumble, "She always has been a hard sleeper. It used to take Lita, a few pots, and I to wake her…"

Speaking of Lita, I hope she's okay by herself at the new house. I mean we rarely leave her alone for the fact that when we always move in she sometimes scare away neighbors and some of the local boys.

Not that I'm complaining or anything. I mean boys always think I'm too harsh and might beat them up….

Mia snores again in her sleep," Don't hide. We always need that one person in our life that we can depend on….."

Eyes widening and nearly swerving off the road, Amu looks at Mia," But I have my family…."

Mia chuckles. Amu guesses and hopes she won't remember this conversation when she wakes up.

Mia stops laughing," I mean someone who you can love. Have kids with. You know the saying 'In sickness and health. Till death do us apart….'."

Mia stops talking and starts to snore again.

_She can't be right….Can she….?_

! #$%

And that's the end of another chapter. No long author note…I gave that at the beginning….

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Lexi: Hey ho! Got bored with the long notes and decided to do dialog now. Anyway I got a review confused with my original characters so I'm going to do the last three sisters now…but they get to tell you themselves!

Anna: Hey you learn about me last chapter but I want a spotlight in this chappie too. Anyway I'm born on April 1 like 'Kura and tend to talk very hoodish-

Lexi: You have had your time, and "hoodish" is not a word *throws Anna out*

Amu: Well I was kind of explained by Mia in her own words, but I'll give a better description. I'm 18 and am going to go to a school in Hong Kong. I am very myself. I do like to act in some ways like a woman, but, I will never and I mean ever give up my clothes. Or wear a flowy skirt or dress. Ever. My looks you don't need to know.

Mia: *rolls eyes* Well I'm not a true Kinomoto. I was raised in an orphanage till I was ten and Lita took me in. I have short blonde hair and elvish looks. You know, small face….pointy ears and a small mouth….I like my-

Lexi: Okay….I'd rather she not finish that thought. Anyway, I don't own CCS but I do own Anna.

Anna: *comes back* sadly

! #$%

Lita's POV

"_They're coming home….oh, they're coming home."_

This was all I could sing the last two days since Amu told me they were coming on Saturday, which it's finally here!

Being the eldest one alive of four sisters and an adopted sister made me the one in charge when our parents died when I was eighteen. I was only able to take very small college courses. I was able to later graduate thanks to my internet courses I took in my last year of high school that my home economics teacher told me to take because she believed I was to become a chief.

Boy! Did I blow her mind?

I strangely still remember that teacher…just no other one…..

I sigh," Amu wasn't joking….I do have short-term memory loss…or maybe it was long-term…."

Shaking my head I start to make chocolate pancakes and bacon for myself deciding that I was hungry and needed to do something till they came.

Eating my dinner I start to read the paper," Hmmmmm…..scientist are finally able to have a quick, painless way of finding out your risk for certain diseases….."

Spacing off after that article was pretty easy. I mean I love how people always tend to over exaggerate most things, but, I don't know. Maybe it was that I was in a new neighborhood where my mom lived when she was about Anna and Sakura's age….

I haven't gotten to meet any of the residents yet because they were out on a vacation and I was so hoping to make them my famous homemade sugar cookies. Of course...the last family wouldn't take a batch I made them...

Anna and Mia said it was because Amu warned them not to eat the cookies, but, I don't believe it for one second that poor innocent Amu would do that...

I chuckle to myself," Maybe I do need therapy. I mean, I never truly get dressed..."

I look down and frown. Was my long, fluffy, dark green robe always this big on me? And I also need a new pair of slippers...my old black bootish style ones are getting very worn out.

Before I get to anything else I hear a loud '_VROOOOMMM!' _and squeal," THEY'RE HOME!"

I run out of the house with no time to spare and open Amu car door and hug Mia and Amu, even though she was on the other side of the stick shift, tightly and together.

Mia starts to cough real bad and I let go," Sorry...I just missed you guys sooooo much."

Anna comes out of the other truck and rolls her eyes," So much you come out in only a robe that is untied and a matching black, lacy bra and panty combo...where any of the neighbors can come out and see you make us want to move again?"

Sakura comes out and frowns at Anna," Ohhhhhh, so now you want to move again?"

Anna frowns and opens her month, but, Blossom had already walk to the front porch and slamming the door, goes to her new bedroom. Anna sighs,"She's always going to hate me..."

Mia pats Anna's shoulder," Lighten up. She can't hold a grudge forever. Especially since you guys are twins. You have a connection that no one else has..."

Anna nods," I'm going to go inside and pick out my room."

The rest nod and Anna leaves. Mia smiles," Why is it that we're always put with the task of unpacking?"

Amu frowns," Probably 'cuz Anna and 'Kura always pack."

Chuckling and waggling my eyebrows, I smile," I missed you guys."

Amu and Mia smiles sadly, hugging Lita," We missed you too, sis'."

! #$%

Lexi: Well what do you think? Like it? Love it? Wanna flame it? Review and let me know.

Anna: I'm amazed...you're allowing flames.

Lita: That's 'cuz if the review is too mean she can sick her new dog on them...

Lexi: *smiles and pets BunnyBear (my mom named her...)* that's right... so review

Mia: You better review...Or else she'll talk your ear off in the next chapter.

Amu: You mean write your ear off in the next chapter. Technectly all this is typed not spoken.

Mia: Gosh you sound like Damien.

Damien:*poofs out of no where* What the heck!

Lexi:*points at Damien* Get lost! You're not from this anime! Heck! You're not even from an anime!

Damien: I'll get you for this Lexingt- *poofs away*

Lexi: *sighs and whips forehead* Well I don't own Damien either...he's from House of Night by P.C. and Kirsten Cast...read the series if you get a chance...

Taylor: *poofs in* What!? Lexi...why do you have my dog?

Lexi: *hugs Bunny* 'cuz she's fluffy...

Taylor: *swipes Bunny* He's mine! *poofs*

Lexi: Bye sissy poo!

Sakura: Well...that was awkward and long...

Lexi: But, I don't care. Review and you get a cookie!


	5. Chapter 4

Lexi: *dances very badly*

Anna: *shakes her head* She's been like this all day….

Lexi: 'Cuz people like this story!

Amu: You are so easily pleased….

Sakura: True…

Lexi: SHUT UP! Just be lucky that I don't on CCS.

Lita: That's true. And Lexi forgot to tell everyone that on her profile she has to links to her website and her business page on FB. Just go and click the links to get peaks into her new stories and polls that will be held on both FF and FB and her website.

Lexi: I did forget that! Thanks!

Lita: You're welcome…

Lexi: And I just remembered that one of Sakura's abilities is that she can talk with animals so when she does I am going to make the animals talking in bold with quotations. And she sings, so it it's in italics and quotations then that's her singing or if anyone does the same.

Amu: While we are at this….Lexi still needs a Beta Reader….and I mean badly.

Lexi: You are mean! And on with the story!

! #$%

**Sakura's POV**

I sit down on my bed and sigh," I really shouldn't have yelled at Anna. Or gotten so made…"

My cat, Victoria, named after the queen, jumps on my bed and starts to meow,** "Don't be sad…and you did what you thought was right at the time..."**

Sighing, I pet Victoria," I know….It's just maybe this is a good thing. I mean I can start all over."

Victoria chuckles,**" And you can find a boyfriend finally, because you sure need one…"**

Coughing, I sit up and look at my cat," Have you been talking to Mia…. again?"

Victoria mews shyly,**" Well…. You always seem so sad…..and I know what it's like to be in love. You need someone like my Tyler….."**

Rolling my eyes, I grab my guitar by my bed, which is always there. Unlike my piano…. I have to go to the family room to play it. Even though I'm the only one who plays in my family. And start to tune it while grabbing the folder next to my bed.

Victoria mews happily,**" Oh….. Goodie! A brand new song written by my owner!"**

I roll my eyes and start to play:

"_I told another lie today. And I got through this day_

_No one saw through my games_

_I know the right words to say_

_Like I don't feel well_

_I ate before I came"_**#**

I stop playing when I hear a knock at my door," Come in!"

Amu opens the door and walks in smiling," It's 2200. It's Time to get to bed."

I sigh and nod, not even trying to make a joke at the military time thing that she has done for about two years now.

Amu smiles sadly," You must be tired….I am so sorry that I put you in the same car with Anna… I should have road with you….Mia could have gone with Anna…."

I shake my head," No…. I realized how sad Anna was in the car and I always want to remember that it's never just one person's fault."

Amu smiles," That is very mature of you 'Kura…. Just don't let that go…. It is a great look on life."

I nod and lay down in my big bed, already feeling it swallow me whole!

Amu chuckles and walks out of my room, closing the door behind her," Night 'Kura."

I whisper," Night," back and turn on my stereo.

I fall asleep to the soothing voices of the Celtic Woman…..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"And as I was saying early: Will you guys please reframe from wearing any clothes that I have heard that you used to wear to your old school and to keep from getting into any trouble. You know our consequences and we will not go easy on you just because you three are new…."

I was not only bored to death, but, writing the rest of the song that I started before I left Japan.

Sighing I start to daydream about the dream I had last night.

I didn't remember all of what had happen in the dream…. But, I remember looking into strangers eyes.

_The eyes had been so brown…. Almost the color of chocolate….._

Anna kicking me in the leg let me know that our new principal was almost done with her speech.

Our new principal, Principal Chey smiles," I hope you girls like our school and make some nice friends. Now here is each of your schedules that Amu requested you to have all the same homeroom, which is your Calculus teacher, Miss Lexington Edmond."

Anna using her I–can–get–us– out–of–here smile and takes the three papers," Thank you Mrs. Chey… We sure will be on our way to home room, and don't worry….we can find our way around just fine."

Mrs. Chey looks happy, but, I know she'll just say the next line to let us believe she does actually care," Well… If you three are sure…"

We all nod at the same time and leave the room together.

Anna and Mia start laughing once we were far enough away from the office.

Mia stops first, wiping her eyes," That was hilarious. It's so obvious that Amu told her about our little tricks we did in Tokyo."

Anna nods," Yeah…. So I say we do one to Amu."

Mia sighs," We could…. If Lita wouldn't kick me out after we did it….."

Looking at the schedule, Anna nods," True….. Let me see…Miss Lexington Edmond will be our homeroom teacher…. Wasn't that the lady that Amu Knows? The woman who is like us….."

I nod," I believe so…. But I might have been thinking of something else at the time…."

Anna rolls her eyes," You need to pay more attention 'Kura, otherwise, you might fail behind in classes and might miss something important."

Mia snorts," Like you're the person to know what it means to pay attention. All you do is think about boys and fu-"

I stop her there," What's her classroom's number? And, remind me again, what class does she teach?"

Anna looks and frowns," Classroom 303 and she teaches Calculus"

We all groaned, none of us are good at math in any kind of form.

I sigh," Well that's just perfect… and I think that we're close to the classroom."

Mia and Anna nod.

We walk the rest of the way to the classroom in silence.

Once we find the door we look at what it says:

Room 303

Calculus

Miss L. Edmond

"Do not dwell in the past; do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment"

- Buddha *

Mia chuckles," You might like this teacher 'Kura. Isn't that your favorite quote?"

I nod, not trusting my voice. How can I get in front of a group of students who have known each other since they were young? How could I not make a fool of myself?

Mia, noticing my inner struggle smiles at me," I'm nervous too, but everything will be okay."

Anna nods agreeing," You guys ready?"

We nod and she knocks on the door.

! #$%

Lexi: Ha-ha…. I'm so evil…. You guys will have to wait till chapter five to see what happens next.

Sakura: So…. Are you forgetting anything?

Lexi: Oh, yeah. I'm putting a poll on my site, Facebook, and on fan fiction for my next few chapters.

Lita: That is true. So if you don't have an account on here, you can use your Facebook or use your email to become a member on her site.

Anna: Or you could just do all three and vote three times the amount each time.

Lexi: I'm also going to start doing anonymous reviews at the end to respond to them in this chapter.

Amu: You forgot something else…

Lexi: Oops…. I almost forgot about the question of the day that I'm going to start. Whoever gives me the best response can ask me three question of whatever they want and can choose if they it on the next chapter after they are picked as the winner. You don't need an account just like my Facebook page or become a member on my site and you can ask me there. The question is:

**What are you going to be for Halloween?**

Lexi: There you go….REVIEW!

**Autumn2012 (sorry I've made you wait about 4 chapters to get a respond) - I think the tittle gives it away but yes it is a vampire story. You don't need to read it nor tell me what you think. Thanks anyway…. You were the first to review and in return you shall get a cookie *hands over a cookie***

**Homura Akemi- Thanks for the review….and can you explain to me the rest of what you mean… Because it confuse both my sister and I, but here's your cookie *hands over a sugar cookie***

**#- I'm starting a song of the day too. I don't own this song but does anyone know who does and what it is called?**

***- I'm going to start using quotes but you don't have to say anything about it but your opinion on it.**

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed me:**

**Autumn2012**

**SakuSyaoLvr**

**princess-alice-malfoy-granger**

**Homura Akemi**

**Peace, Black Rose**


	6. Chapter 5

Lexi: I am so sorry for the long time for waiting for this ch-

Anna: Yeah, yeah… just get on with the chapter.

Lexi: You're very mean. And fine… Also in this chapter the first Point of view is someone new but she is quite easy to understand. But in case here is a little info about Natalie Kea:

Natalie lives with her cousin and his family thanks to a car accident involving her parents a few years back. She's sweet and loves all her friends. She has never had her first kiss and all of her friends except one always love to make fun of her on a daily basis.

Mia: But you love us.

Lexi: Sadly….

Lita: And Lexi would like all of you to remember her pool on her account on this site, Facebook, and her own site. All likes to other locations not on fan fiction are on her author page. Just click and like and/or sign up depending on where you know to get the news of this story and more stories to come.

Lexi: Thank you Lita. You reminded me yet again of something I forgot. However can I repay you?

Lita: By allowing us to all go free.

Lexi: Ha! Fat chance that will ever happen.

Sakura: I am so happy you don't own me….

Anna, Mia, and Lita: But she owns us!

! #$%

Natalie's POV

All Syaoran and I were doing was talking about our weekends. Mine consisting of going hiking with Iz, and his about the business trip he had to go on with his mother to America to meet a family's daughter, who was quite rude to start with.

And so there we are, talking like the friends we are, and then this unseen force comes through the school doors, dragging what I was guessing was her sister (couldn't tell …. Her hair was very messy) and her binder.

Syaoran sighs," Looks like she's in a good mood today…."

I laugh and smile," Or this could be a cover up…. You never know with her."

He sighs and agrees not saying anything else.

She, "the force", sits her sister, Yama (who looked a little green in the face), down at her desk in front of me and then sits down in her desk to the right of me (no one sits to the left or behind me).

She takes a few breaths (probably should have token some more though)," Guess what! Guess what! GUESS WHAT!"

Our classmates, who were already in the classroom, look over.

Syaoran winces, and says to them," Izzie has had a little too much sugar this morning already…."

Our classmates chuckle, knowing the girl's crazy attitude.

Rolling my eyes, I walk toward Izzie (or Iz)," Hey…are you alright?"

Izzie nods," Oh yeah I'm fine….I just got the best news ever!"

Syaoran raises an eyebrow and smirks," Miss Edmond has finally been fired."

Izzie (full name Isabella) shakes her head and frowns," No…and that would be some of the worse news ever!"

I smirk already knowing what Syaoran was doing;" He was teasing you girly."

Her month opens into a big "O" and Yama laughs.

We all stare at her and she frowns," What? So I laughed…. Big deal."

I smile at Yama…. She's a nice girl….. It's so sad that Ari and her don't know Izzie's secret.

Izzie smiles again (not used to being the one not having all the attention) and gives a little wink," We know Yam-Yam that you laugh."

Yama frowns and starts to open her mouth at the nickname, but, Izzie, smiling widely, beats her to it," You still haven't guessed the news yet…."

I smile at them both," No…but we will be wrong anyway so why not just tell us instead…. We only have so much time before first bell. And you really should allow Yama talk more often…."

Izzie sighs," Fine…. But then this is no fun…. We have, from Yama's and my knowledge, at least one new student today….."

Mickel (Syaoran's best guy friend and my cousin) sits in his desk and smiles at Izzie," A new student, that sounds cool. We haven't had one since….."

I knew the answer to that "since Natalie moved in with me after her parents died in that car crash last year in America". I also knew he wouldn't finish that sentence so I turn to Izzie," Did you see her…. Or is it a guy," I add quickly, blushing at my stupidity.

Syaoran throws me a smirk and Mickel nods," Yeah… tell us Iz."

Izzie sighs," I think it's a girl but I only saw a person talking to Principal Chey about it. That lady though had black hair from what I saw though…."

Yama rolls her eyes," Let's not forget that she only saw the back of the girl's head and it could have been the parent or guardian."

Izzie rolls her eyes," But she looked so young….and small."

Syaoran rolls his eyes," But you only saw the back of the head. It's not like you could see if she had any wrinkles or anything…."

If Syaoran had any more to say, we'll never know, because at that moment the bell rang and our home room / Calculus teacher, Miss Edmond walked through the doors at her normal pace scanning the whole classroom with her hawk-like eyes," Good morning class. I hope you had a great weekend, but, we're at school now, which means that it is time to learn. First thing though, we are going to have three sisters join our class today. They are from Tokyo, Japan. Treat them nicely and help each of them out. When they come into class will Li Syaoran, Kea Mickel, and Shang Isabella show them around the school for today and tomorrow?"

I see them nod out of the corner of my eye but have already started to focus on Yama who looks a little shocked in the face, but stays quiet…..as she normally does.

I sigh and shake my head. She's not my problem but the look on her face made my stomach drop…. Like, I was pushed off a cliff…..

I shake out of my day dreaming sense, when a knock is heard on the door.

Miss Edmond smiles," That must be them. And remember, behave."

I hear collective mumbles of "yeah"s and "okay"s.

Miss E. smiles and opens the door to the students," Come in and introduce yourselves."

In walks in, and I swear on my grave, the three most perfect girls ever.

I can hear Izzie whisper," See the black-haired one is right there…but I could have sworn she was wearing different clothes…"

I nod, but all I can do is stare at them.

The one at the end speaks up first," Hello…. I'm Amelia but everyone just calls me Mia. I am adopted, but I, am a Kinomoto by heart."

I look at the girl some more. She has pale, purple eyes (must ask Iz about later) and long, whitish looking hair.

The girl with green eyes and red hair answers next," I'm Sakura, but, don't be surprised if you hear these two call me weirder names."

The black-haired girl (couldn't see her eyes, they were hidden by her hair) smirks," I'm Anna. No nicknames or anything. And while I'm at it, 'Kura here and I are twins."

Mia chuckles," Yeah… they are. Fraternal twins that is… they look almost nothing alike."

The rest of the class nods, and some of the guys stare a little longer than needed and the girls look to the teacher.

Miss Edmond nods," Well Sakura you may sit next to Natalie. Mia can sit behind her. And Anna can sit behind Sakura. Natalie can you raise your hand?"

I nod and raise it. Miss Edmond smiles at me and the new girls sit around me.

Miss Edmond nods and looks toward the three she pick to show them around," You three can pick who goes with who at the end of class, and I will let all your teachers to know that you might be late to your classes due to showing around new students."

Syaoran, Mickel, and Izzie nod their heads and smile at the new students.

Two of them smile back while the redhead, Sakura, I believe is her name, just nods and turns to look out the window.

Well…this will be a fun day…..

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Syaoran's POV

Okay…..so I admit, I stared a little longer than necessary at the red-headed girl…. She's just a little strange….

Well, I guess the truth is they are all a little strange…

After first hour Mickel, Izzie, and I went up to the three girls.

Izzie smiles brightly at them," Hi! I'm Izzie!"

Anna smiles back," Well, hello Izzie. Is that your full name?"

Izzie shakes her head," It's short for Isabella but I HATE my full name."

Anna nods," Interesting…"

I sigh, knowing that if Iz gets her way we've never get to second period.

Mickel also saw this," What's your guy's next class…maybe we have it or something."

Sakura raises an eyebrow," I doubt any of you are taking advanced drama."

Iz shakes her head," No. Syaoran's in that class and is very good."

Sakura nods her head," So I guess I'm going with you, wolf boy?"

I nod and smiles at her," Well… I don't bite. Unless…. you want me to."

She sighs and Anna smirks," I have Photography right now with-"

Iz cuts her off," Only one teacher for that and my class is jewelry, which is next door. Come on I'll take you."

She grabs Anna's hand and runs out the door. And for a second there… I could have sworn Anna's feet weren't on the ground.

Mia sighs and looks at Mickel," Looks like that leaves you and me. I'm supposed to be having Economics."

Mickel smiles," Your lucky day, Mia. I'm next door for Psychology 2."

Mia smiles back," Well, let's go then."

Mickel holds his hand out and Mia takes it, waving at Sakura," I'll see you after school. And don't get too angry at anyone."

The two leave and Sakura and I are left.

She speaks first," So… drama class?"

I nod," Yep, drama class."

! #$%

Lexi: And I'm finally finished! And this was my longest chapter ever!

Natalie: You are really happy about the last part. And about time too, I was finally introduced.

Isabella: Me too! And wait a second…does that say "Isabella"

Lexi: Yep. Deal with it.

Syaoran: I feel so sorry for whoever ends up as your spouse.

Lexi: Well that was mean… anyway, REVIEW!

Lita: And don't forget about the poll and having access to what will happen next all just a few clicks away.

Lexi: I love you so much….. Without you, I lose my head.

Anna: I wish you would lose your head.

Lexi: See what pain I deal with…. Review and maybe they'll get nicer.

Mia: I don't think that could happen in the next century….

Donna: But my peasant can wish it.

All except Lexi and Donna: Peasant….

**So who is Donna? A crazy chick or someone who I know? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter. And I thank everyone for their support and patience with me. I know I haven't been able to update in a while and that is due to my teachers stacking homework on me, my writer's block, and the fact I had two field trips and my play to do. I won't be able to update as much as much as you want nor as much as I want for the next month due to my finals, especially my drama one (We're doing Wicked and I got Galina and need to learn my part). If you want me to update more I would suggest telling all my teachers to give me homework (if they would listen). And once again thanks for the support and now time for reviews:**

**PriciousDivil: You were the only review and you got the QoC. Talk to me of your reasonable idea or if you want to know something that will happen. Also I understood the grammar thing. I just got a beta and she can help with that (course you are from Asia and I from America). Thanks for the reviews. And here are your four cookies. I hope you like them….. Because I made them myself.**

**And here is the new question of the chapter: What is your favorite character in this story so far (that is not Sakura or Syaoran). And I hope you give me good reasons to for the reason he/she is your favorite.**

**And I am getting this out now: My current beta reader is my close sister and author on this site. She goes by "A Melody Sounds Like A Memory"( Note: If you wish to check out her stories just take out all the spaces in her name). I want to thank her for all her hard work in helping me write and supporting me. Love ya lil' sis. **

**Peace,**

**BlackRose**


End file.
